The shoe on the other foot
by shortgurl
Summary: Okay Claire is no the rich girl in westchester and massie is from ew-lando and tons can go on read and review- sry this is my first story so don't expect a fantaboulous one
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

I do not own the clique or any of the characters Lisi does

The Girls

Claire Lyons- Rich and alpha with her awesome style and her lead over the school and the most amazing boyfriend nothing could go wrong… except for the blocks

Alicia Rivera- Loyal beta and would not give it up have a good boyfriend, good life and awesome friends and she doesn't like this massie girl

Dylan Marvil-food loving girl, and loves the way she looks and she got her eye on a certain blonde hair hottie but will someone get in the way

Kristen Gregory-sport playing hottie and poor she's one of the smartest girls at the OCD she has her eye on a certain dark haired boy with green eyes

Massie Block- poor and from ew-lando all she really wants is to be with Claire group and that's only getting harder with a certain blonde haired guy crushing will she ever make it in??

The Boys

Cam Fisher- Id the alpha guy and has a super hot body and star soccer player, he's got an awesome girlfriend that he loves and not sure about this massie girl

Derrick Harrington- Blonde haired brown eyed hottie is know for his puppy dog looks, awesome at soccer and has his eye on a certain brown haired beauty

Kemp Hurley- He is a perverted boy, who has got an eye on a blonde hair soccer playing beauty and she likes him back but he doesn't know it

Chris Polvert- Just knows as polvert, also a perv. But has his sight set on a fiery red head but doesn't know if he can have her but will do anything to get her

Josh Hotz- His last name says it all he's got the looks he's a Spanish dream with his cherry red lips and soft shaggy hair has the perfect girlfriend Alicia and tries to help set up this new girl and derrick but why does she look familiar??

The only thing harder then getting in is staying in…….

Review and tell me if I should continue this is my first so cut me some slack and feel free for constructive criticism.


	2. meeting her

**The Lyons Estate**

**Claire's room**

**11:20**

**Claire's POV **

"Claire!" Judy exclaimed into the intercom "get down here the Blocks will be here any second." "Wat evs mom" I replied. As if right on time they pulled up I looked outside the window and there they were the blocks. "Talk about eww, what a walking fashion disaster, I mean look at her trinket" I muttered. The little mini dachshund just blinked her eyes and barked in agreement. "Claire the blocks are here please come down here" Judy said. I was walking down the stairs with trinket in hand gawd someone help her.

**The Main Foyer**

"Hi I'm Massie" the limp haired brunette exclaimed. "What evs I'm Claire" I was saying. She was talking to my parents so I took the time to look at her outfit and man was it bad it was bad gap overalls, an old navy long sleeve shirt, guhross keds and a nasty last years cotton candy throw up colored coat. "Massie how pretty you've gotten you look great" my parents cooed. "Claire we got you this Massie picked it out, it's for your charm bracelet." Mrs. Block said. "Thanks, I love it" not I thought but wasn't going to say it. "Claire why don't you go show massie you room" My mom said energetically. "Yeah ok what ever let's go" I said in a bored tone.

**Claire's Room**

"Here's my room" I called while walking to my bed.

**Massie POV **

Omg look at her room all pink, the round bed with her initials in gold, a pink I Mac in the corner, an armoire on the corner, a plasma TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed and there was two doors one I assumed was the bathroom and the other was probably the closet. Well let's find out. "Umm Claire your door isn't opening" I was saying. "Oh I know it's not supposed to there's a password to get in" she said not looking up from her custom pink I-phone with her initials. "Well will you open it" I asked politely. "No" she said with a smirk. "Um ok" I said shocked. I went to her desk and was looking at her pictures wow were they pretty. "Your friends are really pretty I can't wait to meet them."

"Don't count on that we're really close and not accepting any more members." Um ok ouch. "Well it's pretty late you can go now" she said pushing me out the door. As soon as I was out I heard her on the phone and heard the word loser and massie and that's when I decided what I wanted was to get in her group.


	3. The mall and a 1 way ticket

The Lyons Estate guest house

Kitchen

6:50 PM

Massie's POV

"Mom, you just don't get it she looked like she came right out from a magazine or walked off the runway, I mean did you see her clothes." I said practically yelling. "Yeah she was darn adorable, but you have some cute stuff we just got to" my mom argued back. "Mom old navy and gap isn't going to cut it, at least not her, can we please go shopping tomorrow please." I begged. "Fine a new top or two won't hurt." My mom replied. Yes I thought I will be looking good I said to my self.

Westchester Mall

12:45

Claire's POV

I pressed two on my I-phoned and heard a sultry voice, "Hey, hold I'm getting dyl and Kristen" I then pressed three and four. "ok hey guys you have to come a save me I was dragged to the mall by my mom and we're with the Lyons are here my rents are somewhere else and stuck with Claire and we're in GAP" I paused to let the gasps stop" omg you guys have to come this girl is buying ugly stuff." "We'll be there soon" Alicia replied. I heard a course of yeah's. "Okay hurry" I said.

"Umm I'm going to go meet me in the cleaning store" I said to Claire. She said ok. To bad for her there isn't one.

Massie's POV

I just bought some really cute things I got some pants with rhinestones smiley faces all over them another pair just like it with peace signs in stead. Then I got some shirts with rhinestones and hearts and little puppies and another was tie die. I also got a Louis viton knock off that looked really real. Now I'll go find Claire at the cleaning store. I didn't see one so I went up to someone and asked where the cleaning store was and they said there wasn't one and I thought maybe she got hungry yeah that's it. So I walked up there. Oh there she is. "MASSIE" I yelled.

She turned around and looked at me if looks could kill I'd be long gone. But then she was talking to her friends and they started laughing and were coming my way. I put on a smile thinking they were going to be my friends this was easier then I thought. They came over here and I didn't get what I expected the girl named Kristen poured her drink all over me and got all my clothes that I got bought all dirty so I wouldn't be able to return them. "Oops I tripped my bad o well that dr. juice just made those look better anyways, and nice try with the Louis viton knock off!" she sneered. Everything started going blurry and the tears just started coming and they wouldn't stop. Then Claire and her friends started laughing hysterically.

The Lyons Estate

Kitchen

7:50

Claire's POV

That massie ratted me out what a bitch. "Dad you can't take away my credit cards, Kristen tripped it was on total accident she totally tripped over one of the stools at the food court and we were laughing because I had gotten a funny txt from cam dad I swear it was a total accident" I said dripping in fake sweetness and put on my face that got me out of everything, ALWAYS. "Fine, we won't but don't let it happen again." He sighed. "Thanks daddy I love you and I won't I promise." I said. Then he left and it was just me and massie in the room with a totally shocked look on her face. On my way out I got right into her face and whispered, "You just got your self a one way ticket to school hell congrats. And then I slammed into her hard and on purpose. As I was on my way up the stairs all I heard was sniffling and crying.

Review please thanks for reading


	4. The hallway

Hummer

7:15

Massie's POV

Wow was all I could think it was really nice in here there was a t.v. in her wiht a fridge, and the seats were heated and it was just amazing. O here comes Claire man she looks really good compared to me and my tye dye t-shirt and my stained juice pants.

Claire's POV

"Eh ma gawd mas-sie don't scare me like that and you can move your getting my clothes all loser fyed." I sneered. A painful look came upon her face. "Where should I move" she questioned. "There's a back row ya know" I said getting annoyed. O was all she said. Gawd was she getting annoying. "Issac let's get the girls." I said

Oak Tree

7:45

Claire's POV

"Okay girls reating time Alicia your first, your wearing all Ralph lauren, an Emilyan Silk Chiffton Halter, a pair of stone beach cotton shorts, orange and gold cunky jewelry, and ricky bag, with ralph wedges, your hair is in long curls and your make-up is gold shimmer and a pink mac lipgloss. You're a 9.6 congrates." I exclaimed. "Dylan your next, you wearing a Shoshanna Empire Halter day dress, L.A.M.B "tiva" pumps, black jewelry and a juicy couture tote, you're a 9.3 good job." I said. "Kristen your turn, A kennith cole silk top, stella straight leg jeans, guess satchel, white jewelry, and juicy flip-flops 9.2 great job." I said. "Okay my turn I'm wearing a john Patrick mini, a alice and Olivia halter, marc Jacobs tote, coach peep toe pumps black jewelry my hair is in curls and my make-up is a smoky eye and nude lip." I said. I heard a course of "10's" I smiled to my self.

"Okay were gonna walk to just dance by Lady Gaga" I smiled and begun to walk with them following me.

Hallway Claire's Locker

8:00

Claire's POV

"Hey Claire" I heard my boyfriend calling my name. I turned around and we immediately started making out with my friends and his wooping and hollering. I pulled away and smiled. Then I heard derrick say " who is that girl she really pretty." I looked to who he was pointy to and scowled " That's mas-sie the money grubby, can't afford her own house and stringy haired freak." I sneered. "Well I want her, can you hook me up." Derrick asked. "No" I replied slammed my locker shut and strutted down the hall.


	5. the endan

Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm officially stopping this story it just isn't working to well and no one really likes it so I'm just gonna stop and make a new one


End file.
